iHave a Seddie Meeting
by LollyAspen
Summary: Spencer, Gibby, T-Bo, Mandy, Melanie, Mrs. Benson, and Principal Franklin all gather together each week for a secret meeting.  Why?  They're all Seddie shippers.


**This is my first attempt at an iCarly fanfic, so any feedback at all is much appreciated:) I love Seddie, it's so darn cute and makes me squeal like the obsessed fangirl that I am. iOMG is going to be Seddie, I can feel it. Enjoy!**

"Okay!" Spencer yelled over the noise of people talking. "Everyone take your seats, it's time to start!" Everyone assembled in various chairs and couches around the Shay living room. Spencer took out his PearPad and tried to look serious. In all honesty, this meeting was serious chiz.

"Just want to make sure everyone is here. Socko!"

"Here!" Spencer's best friend said, waving a pair of funky socks in the air.

"The Gibster!"

"I still love that!" Gibby shouted with glee.

"Freaky Mandy!"

"Right here!" Mandy sat on the floor with a creepy yet bright smile on her face.

"Melanie!"

"Here," Sam's twin sister said calmly.

"And you're definitely not Sam," Spencer asked.

"No, I'm Melanie."

"Just to be sure… Would you like some ham?"

"Ew no, I'm a vegetarian," she replied with a wrinkled nose.

"Yep you're definitely not Sam. Anyways, Ted Franklin!" "Here," Principal Franklin said smiling. It felt so awesome to be here.

"T-Bo!"

"Here, and does anyone wanna buy…"

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison. They knew T-Bo too well.

"And Mrs. Benson!"

"Here, and Spencer you left some laundry out." Mrs. Benson held up a pair of Spencer's underwear. "And you still haven't sewn your name in your underpants!" she exclaimed. Spencer snatched the underwear and threw it across the room.

"Moving on! Okay people, you all know why we're here. We all believe that two crazy teenagers will magically fall in love." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Chant on three. One, two, three SEDDIE!"

Cries of "Seddie!" echoed through the apartment. Spencer grinned.

"We have only about an hour before Carly, Sam, and Freddie come back from the Groovy Smoothie and there's a few things that need to be discussed. Number one, I think we need to change our name."

"Yeah, the Seddie Will Happen, Boo on Creddie club just isn't catchy enough," Ted commented.

"Something shorter would be nicer," Melanie agree.

Socko sat and strained his brain, thinking of a great name. "I've got it! How about just Club Seddie?"

"Socko, you rock!" Spencer cheered. "All in favor of Club Seddie?" Everyone raised their hands in agreement.

"Cool. Next, what Seddie developments do we have?" Spencer asked.

Mrs. Benson raised her hand for permission to speak. "Freddie's been very distracted recently. Whenever I try to talk to him he's always staring off into space with a look on his face. I took a picture one day." Mrs. Benson pulled out her camera and passed the photo around.

"That's definitely the look of a boy in love," Ted observed. "I've seen it plenty of times in students."

"But in love with whom… Hopefully Sam!" Spencer wondered. "Nice work Marissa. I'm still surprised you'd be in this club."

"Of course I am. My Freddie needs a strong girl to love. I'd rather it be Sam than that Carly."

Then came the cry of, "Boo on Creddie!"

"Any more Seddie moments and/or developments?" Spencer questioned.

"Well I came home for the weekend and I was using Sam's computer. I noticed she's got Freddie's iCarly blog bookmarked and one of her favorite WeTube videos is a fan-made Seddie video to the Seddie song." T-Bo piped up then. "I looked at one of the Random Debates on iCarly; Medicine vs. Garbage. Freddie feeds Sam a meatball and it's so adorable!"

"Yeah and they play meat golf together a lot," Gibby added. "And I think Sam was jealous of all the attention Freddie was getting after Moonlight Twi-Blood."

"I noticed that too!" Spencer shouted. They all spent the next few minutes discussing the cute moments between Sam and Freddie.

Spencer smiled. "Okay guys, I have a surprise. BRB." Spencer ran into his bedroom and came back with a large cardboard box. He reached inside and pulled out a purple Penny-Tee with the slogan "Seddie Love" and a large 8 on the back.

"Seddie tees!" Mandy screeched. Everyone dove for the box and found a shirt in their size. The shirts fit easily over their normal shirts. Everyone was grinning when they heard the voices.

"It's Sam and Freddie," Spencer whispered. For a moment everyone in the apartment stood completely still. Then it became a fight to the death to get to the peephole first. Spencer squinted out and Socko stood next to him.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Benson asked franctically.

"They're just talking I think," Spencer answered.

"I don't think I've ever seen a hobo run that fast in my life," Freddie's voice said with an amused tone.

"He tried to take my smoothie. Mama takes her food seriously," Sam's voice replied.

Freddie chuckled. "So I have a hypothetical question? If a guy likes a girl, but is too scared to tell her what should he do?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "First off Fredison, hypothetical questions are stupid. Second, he should have the guts to tell her."

"What if he's afraid she's gonna break his face?" Sam thought for a moment.

"He should kiss her. Just kiss her without warning. Then if he's a good kisser, she won't break his face."

"You sure?"

"Shoosh yeah." Everyone was crowded around the peephole, dying to get a look.

"I think they're about to…" Socko whispered. But he was shushed as Freddie grabbed Sam around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. Then she kissed back and Club Seddie went ballistic. Inside the apartment, the group was going insane.

"He kissed her! He KISSED HER!" Gibby bellowed.

"And she kissed BACK! This is pure Seddie awesome!" Socko yelled back.

"I'm making some fried chicken, right now," Spencer said.

When Sam and Freddie entered the apartment holding hands, everyone was sitting around the living in their Seddie shirts and eating fried chicken with huge smiles. Club Seddie tried to contain they're excitement, but they couldn't resist letting out a few cheers and punches in the air. "What's going on here?" Freddie asked. Spencer grinned. "Two words. Club Seddie."

**Whatcha think? I know that review button looks really tempting... :)**


End file.
